Sopa de Moscas
by Gotrenks
Summary: Lean como Bulma Y Vegeta batallaron un poco con las escenitas de su hijo....^^ diviertanse!!!


Sopa de Moscas

Gotrenks: ah, este es un fic medio estupido que escribi por…aburrimiento? Talvez….pero la verdad es que….T.T a mi me toco estar en una obra asi parecida y quiero que sepan lo que tuve que hacer en delante de toda mi escuela, yo hice el papel de "Trunks" Y aqui el tiene 3 años…sale…ahi les va…..T.T

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: . MOCOSO!!!! Y ahora que traes???

Trunks: Papi tengo hambre…..

Vegeta: Y para eso tienes que llorar tanto??? BULMA!! TU HIJO TIENE HAMBRE!!!!

Bulma; Que mi hijo? Solo mi hijo? Te recuerdo que tu tambien ayudaste a fabricarlo y por lo tanto tambien es tu hijo….dale de comer!!!!

Trunks: BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAA

Vegeta: Mujer…como gritas y este como llora, no se como me meti en esto…esta bien esta bien…hijo, no llores papa te va a dar de comer

Trunks: :'( sniff sniff…..

Bulma: Saca una sopa maruchan de vasito, ponle agua y calientala 3 minutos en el microondas

Vegeta: O.o??? todo eso??? No se la puede comer cruda???

Bulma: . NO!

Vegeta: Ash, esta bien

(Vegeta hace lo que Bulma le indico. Saca la sopa de vasito y se la pone en un plato, despues le pone una cuchara y sienta a su hijo en la mesa)

Vegeta: ten cuidado hijo, la sopa esta medio caliente y te puedes quemar… (Vegeta se voltea y se descuida tantito)

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: Mocoso! Te dije que estaba caliente….( Ve que su hijo no ha tocado la sopa)

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Bulma entra y ve a su pequeñin en un mar de llanto)

Bulma: Grandisimo animal, que el hiciste a mi niño?

Vegeta: O.o que yo nada! Ni siquiera ha tocado la sopa…

Bulma: Hijo, por que lloras??

Trunks: Es que….es que…no quiero comer esto!

Vegeta: _o_ y por que no me lo dijiste????

Trunks: No quiero no quiero BUAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: que suerte tienes de que eres mi hijo sino….

Bulma: Si no que?

Vegeta: Nada ^^ * gota de sudor *

Bulma: A ver hijito, que quieres comer….

Trunks: quiero….quiero….sopa de moscas!!!!!

Vegeta: Chiquillo y por que no me lo habias dicho??

Bulma: QUEEEEEEE??? Pero si estan locos los dos???? Tu como vas a comer moscas asquerosas y tu como le vas a dar de comer moscas a tu hijo?

Vegeta: por que no?

Bulma: He dicho que no!

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA T.T

Vegeta: vamos Bulma…con tal de que deje de llorar este chiquillo…

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Bulma: . De acuerdo….tu atrapalas y yo las cocino….

(Vegeta empieza a atrapar moscas con la mano, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarlas, voltea y mira a su hijo con carita desconsolada. Pone el monton de moscas que atrapo en una olla y Bulma las hace en consome. Le sirve a Trunks y se voltea a otro lado para que no lo vea comer….)

Trunks: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA

Vegeta: esto empieza a desesperarme…Ora que tienes???

Trunks: Sniff sniff…quiero que mi mama se coma una mosca…

Bulma: O.O!!!!!!!!!! Que que que??? Pero ahora si que has perdido la cabeza hijo mio, donde crees que yo voy a comerme una mosca ni lo imagines mejor que tu papa se la coma…

Vegeta: Si yo me la como con tal de que dejes de llorar….* :P se ven buenas *

Trunks: No no No que se la coma mi mami BUAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: Ves? Ves? Ves lo que te digo? No lo consientas tanto pero NOOOOOOO segun yo que voy a saber de criar hijos y no se que tanto verdad? Ahora para que se te quite, tendras que comerte una..

Bulma: . te juro trunks que despues de esto no volvere a consentirte demasiado .

(Bulma con mucho cuidado toma una mosca de las alas del plato de Trunks, cierra los ojos y se la echa en la boca. Despues, sin masticarla bulma se la pasa, pero siente ganas de vomitarse. Va y lo hace y cuando vuelve, Trunks sigue llorando)

Trunks: BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA

Vegeta: (

Bulma: ( ya desesperada) Ahora que???

Trunks: (voz entrecortada) Te…te…sniff sniff…co-comiste la que yo queria…..BUAAAAAAAA

Bulma: Ay no puede ser….creo que yo tambien voy a llorar BUAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: ^o^

FIN

Gotrenks: y a mi me toco ser "Trunks" tuve que ponerme ropa apretada de mi hermano y Sali con un carrito y con una paleta, bien mamila, fue para el dia del maestro, al menos me gane la risa y los aplausos de mis compañeros….fue un trauma @.@ ojala que les haya gustado…JANE!!!!! Y no se pierdan, preguntenle a los sayajines y Angel de la Guardia…..Gracias

  
  



End file.
